Rewrite of ep 13 IchigoxKisshu
by AkumaMurasaki
Summary: I think you'll have to read it to find out. Warning: A really short story.


**Hi everyone, this is my first time doing this rewrite of Tokyo Mew Mew ep 13, with a little of au. Requested by mikehuber. **

**Ichigo's pov...**

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" I yelled and made the germ separate, dropping Aoyama-kun in the process. I ran over to him. "Aoyama-kun, are you okay?" I asked him but he was passed out. I looked and saw the germ start to put it self back together. I gasp. "What's this?!" I yelled. Four small pieces of the germ stuck to my boots and arms pinning me to the ground and my arms to my waist. "Ever heard of cell division? I made some tricky changes of this chimera animal..." Kisshu said and I looked at him. "So it won't die if it's cut up a little. Rather, it will multiply itself after being cut up." Some of the germ went around Aoyama and he cried out. "Aoyama-kun!" I yelled. It just kept tightening it grip on him. "Stop it!" I yelled. "I'll stop on one condition." Kisshu said and I looked at him. "Nani?" I asked. "Nani? What is it?"

"You know I always say it." He said playfully patting my head. He suddenly gab my chin and made me face him. "Be mine. And I will spare him." He said and closed his eyes. He started lowering his face down to mine. I couldn't think. There was a searing pain at my legs. I looked at Aoyama out of the corner of my eye. He was completely covered by the germ. I then looked at Kisshu just as he kissed me on the lips. He kissed me hard and I just stood there. I felt this weird warm feeling in my stomach for Kisshu. Kisshu stopped kissing me and looked at me. I started struggling in the germ because the burning was becoming unbearable. I screamed in pain and looked down at my feet the germ was changing my boots into a brown color with faux fur at the top. My eyes widen and I looked at Kisshu with a smirk on his face. "What is this stuff?!" I yelled. "It just makes you say yes." He said trying to look innocence. "I will never say yes!" I yelled. The warm feeling in my stomach just got stronger when I said that and my tail started swaying back and fort in a seductive manner. "Come on just say yes Koneko-chan. Ill be sure to make you happy." Kisshu pled. I just shook my head. The feeling got stronger and my eyes started to get hazy. My ears started twitching cutely. I could just feel it. "Koneko-chan you should just say yes. You can't resist me and you know it." He teased. "No Kisshu!" I said. The feeling just got stronger and I stop struggling. Kisshu smirk at this. "Will you be mine Koneko-chan?" He asked. "Yes I will." I said.

**Kisshu's pov...**

My smirk widen and I kissed her. She kissed back with equal passion. I snap my fingers signaling for the germ to kill the treehugger. Luckily she didn't open her eyes though. I put my hands in Ichigo's hair and rubbed her ears. She moaned into my mouth and I stuck my tongue into her mouth. I explored her mouth with my tongue. We broke apart for air and I started putting butterfly kisses down her neck. She moaned and I started licking and sucking on the pulse in her neck. She gasped and I smirked against her skin. I pulled off her pendent and she changed back to her human form but the boots stayed. We continue to kiss and I could hear the other Mews running to the room and teleported with Ichigo, leaving nothing but the germs and her pendent.

**Normal pov…**

They teleported them to another world filled with trees, stream and all kinds of flowers. Ichigo viewed the scenery with awe, and looked back at Kisshu. He is standing beside her with a smile, a real smile on his face. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Kisshu asked knowing what she will answer next. She nodded as he fly up to one of the trees and pick out a fruit that looks like a red mango. "Here, try it. It's sweet." Ichigo took a bite of the fruit and beamed that the fruit taste like strawberry, but it's much sweeter and tangier. "It's delicious." Ichigo replied.

"I knew you'll like it, but there's more to it." Kisshu said as he grabbed her waist and fly up to see the sunset by the hill. Ichigo screamed as he fly higher and Kisshu chuckled at her fear of height. "Open your eyes, Koneko-chan. Take a look." He said, Ichigo slowly open her eyes and had a view below them. Ichigo was astonished by the unknown, yet beautiful world. "I did told you I'll take you to paradise, didn't I?" Kisshu smirked and landed on top of the hill just as the sun is about to set. They sit on the ground and stay there to watch the sun set.

After the sun had set and the moon rises, Kisshu took Ichigo back to her house and they kissed with equal passion before she went in. "I love you, Ichigo." Kisshu said and kissed her forehead before teleporting off. "I love you too, Kisshu." She said as she went to her room and get some sleep.

**So, how was it? Does anyone like it? Please review.**


End file.
